Meeting
by Pixieooo123
Summary: Sango is shocked to hear that Kohaku was training with Sesshomaru so she decided to travel along with them but will a relationship form between Sesshomaru and Sango?
1. Chapter 1

Sango ran through the forest, feeling the light wind kiss her cheeks. She felt happy. Happy that her brother was alive. He was no longer a puppet of Naraku. Kohaku was a free boy.

Life had become easier since Naraku was defeated. It was a furious battle. Every place, every step was a trap but finally they had succeeded. But Kagome had disappeared and was sent her time but rejoiced when she had returned after three long years. Miroku, like Kohaku had decided to travel further and help people in need. So did she.

Three years had passed since then. Now Kagome and Inuyasha were going to have their first child. Kagome was about to be a mother.

Sango came back to the present and emerged into a small meadow and gasped. The scene that she saw was breathtaking.

Lilies bloomed in their majestic splendor with their dainty heads dancing with the wind and slightly to the right was a beautiful cherry blossom tree.

The lilies always reminded her of a memory that she loved the most.

Kohaku had been walking through the forest and out of the blue a demon attacked him. Quickly reaching for his weapon, he tried to defend himself but his weapon was whisked out of his hands and thrown to the side. Kohaku closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. But the end didn't come. Instead a giant boomerang, her weapon sliced the demon in half. As soon as she reached the ground Sango rushed to him.

"Kohaku, are you alright?

He nodded but winced in sharp pain that hurled up his arm. Without wasting any moment Sango opened her pink shoulder plate and brought out a shell, which contained a yellow paste.

Sango said

"Stay still, it would sting a bit"

She applied the medicine very carefully. When she was done Kohaku thanked her

"Thanks Sango"

Sango nodded her head and smiled.

Then sat still for a moment and sprang to his feet and told Sango

"Wait here Sango, I'll be back"

Before she could say anything he ran. In a matter of five minutes he returned, carrying a bundle of fresh lilies in his hands.

Moved, Sango accepted and clutched the gift dearly to her heart.

At dusk while going home, Sango hopped playfully away from Kohaku, winking at him from a distance.

"Wait up Sango! Wait up!" He shouted after her.

Sango was lost in her memories when a voice jolted her back to the real world.

"Sango, is that you?"

Sango heard that voice before, a voice that she loved the most. Kohaku's voice. Turning around, Sango marveled at the change that had come over him. Over the past three years, Kohaku had grown taller and his manly features were slowly coming into place.

"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed and hugged him fiercely

Not giving him any Time to speak, Sango started speaking mechanically.

"Look how you have grown Kohaku, I can hardly remember the boy I saw three years ago"

When it was his turn to speak, he said

"I know that I have changed Sango and I came to give you these."

Kohaku removed his hand that was behind his back, which held lilies, white and shining. Grateful, Sango accepted the wonderful gift he had given her. For a moment they both were silent. Then he sat down on a rock and gestured Sango to do the same.

Sango was elated to see her brother again and smiled at him but her smile faded when saw the spark of uncertainty in his eyes. He seemed afraid to say something. Finally Kohaku stated in a hesitant tone

"I-I have come here to tell you this. I have decided to travel along with-" But was cut off by cold voice like a leash which made them turn their heads towards the right.

"Slayer, leave the boy to me"

There a regal figure of the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru stood there, his cold amber eyes taking the scene.

Without wasting any Minute, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and jumped defensively in front of Kohaku. Her hand grasped Hiraikotsu and was ready to fling it if Sesshomaru was to come any closer.

"Don't you dare come a step forward or I'll slice you in half"

Sesshomaru smirked and challenged

"Try it then."

Sango was just about to fling her weapon at him when Kohaku stepped in between. Then he said in a desperate voice.

"Sango, I have decided to go along with Sesshomaru and be his apprentice."

As soon as the words came flying towards her Sango's mouth hung open in shock and her grip on Hiraikotsu slackened. But she composed herself again and spoke

"Kohaku, he is a demon and very dangerous demon that too" And eyed him suspiciously.

Just then Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the forest. Kagome gasped at the scene that was in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I knew that it was your dirty scent that I had caught Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sneered.

In a flash, Sesshomaru caught hold of Inuyasha's neck and held him dangling in his hands.

Kagome immediately shouted

"Sesshomaru don't please"

He turned around for a split second and noticed that her hand was on her stomach. Giving her an emotionless stare Sesshomaru dropped him roughly on the ground.

Inuyasha picked himself up.

"Why you!" He spat out the words and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

" You too Inuyasha don't make me feel more tensed." Kagome spoke in a firm voice.

Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and reached out for his mate.

Seeing that things were under control, Kohaku and Sango relaxed. Sesshomaru quickly turned to Kohaku and ordered

"Come boy, our Time here is over"

"Sesshomaru" Sango said in a clipped tone

" If you are taking my brother with you then you are taking me with you."

Everyone except Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Do as you please "Sesshomaru stated without any emotion.

Kagome then spoke up

"Sango how could you?"

Sango lowered her eyes and said

"Sorry Kagome but I have to take care of my brother and make sure that a certain demon doesn't harm him."

"Sango, if that demon ever tries to hurt you just slice him in half" Inuyasha said and smirked at Sesshomaru who glared at him dangerously.

Sango was shocked to see Inuyasha agreeing with the plan. She was thankful that he understood the need to be with her brother and protect him at all Times. Kagome stood up and hugged Sango who hugged back.

"Safe journey Sango" Kagome wished.

"Thanks Kagome. Goodbye to everyone and see you soon."

Kohaku had agreed that she could come with that they proceeded to go into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the delay guys I was kinda busy. Anyway, I back in business! Make way for chappie 2!

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Inuyasha.

The trio trudged through the forest without even stopping for some rest. They had been walking all afternoon. Sango's breath was coming out in small pants and a light sheen of sweat covered her body. She took help of her Hiraikotsu to walk. How she wished that Kilala would be here! The neko-demon had stayed back since she wanted to spend some time the village with her fox friend, Shippo.

What surprised her the most was that Kohaku and Sesshomaru didn't even break into a sweat and here she was all weak and helpless.

Regulating her breathing, she asked Sesshomaru

"How much time should we keep walking?"

"As long as I please." He said sarcastically.

'Sarcasm. That dog!' She thought.

Sango was about to retort but Kohaku firmly grasped her hand and mouthed the words

"Just a few a few more yards."

Sango nodded and sent back a silent 'Thanks'.

Sure enough, they reached a wide grassy plain where she saw a girl with tangled mop of hair and a pony tail protruding from one side. Beside her stood an imp demon that she recognized as Jaken and a two-headed dragon.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl greeted.

The dog demon came to an abrupt stop as she crashed into his legs.

"Rin, take this girl with you while I train my apprentice."

It was only then Rin noticed Sango. Her chubby face brightened up immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this pretty lady?"

Sango was flattered. No one had ever called her 'pretty' before.

"I'm Sango." Sango said politely finding out that Sesshomaru was in no mood to answer Rin's question.

"C'mon. Let's build a fire." Rin suggested cheerfully.

Sango got to know Rin fairly quickly. She was a cheerful girl who was always bubbling with energy. They conversed for a long time until she saw Kohaku who was all drenched in sweat. She recoiled when she saw a few gashes on palms.

"What did you do!? Sango yelled at Sesshomaru.

"I was merely teaching him how to fight; he is my apprentice." Sesshomaru spoke with deadly calmness.

"You can never show compassion! It is obvious. You are a demon!" Sango argued.

Sesshomaru sighed and ordered Rin, Kohaku, Ah-un and Jaken to look for some food.

Sango stood rigidly in front of Sesshomaru never once taking her eyes of his. After they were a considerable distance from the group, Sesshomaru lunged at Sango holding her by the neck.

"You do know that I could kill you in an instant Slayer."

"Kill me if you want to but don't you dare hurt my brother. I would even sacrifice my life for a tender soul like him but no for a corrupted soul like you." Sango said with no hint of fear in her eyes.

Sesshomaru, now livid released his poison attack which slowly crawled up his arm eventually making way for her tender neck.

'This is the end.' Sango thought and bravely faced him inhaling the foul scent of his poison attack that was crawling towards her.

That's chapter two guys. Thank you for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me and I know that I have left a cliffhanger but I'll update soon.

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru went livid when he heard those words. He didn't show it though because Rin was in front of him and he didn't want to give her the impression that he was a ruthless demon.

However, after she disappeared from his sight he caught the woman by her neck as if though she was a piece of garbage.

'All humans are scum.' He thought as he started releasing the deadly poison. Sesshomaru wanted to make her suffer and he looked her squarely in eye and searched for fear. But he didn't even see the faintest trace of fear. Instead he saw pain, sadness and regret. She was brave, fearless and beautiful.

'Wait. Where did that come from?' He thought.

Ever so slowly he released the poison, which was making its way towards her neck.

"Kill me if you want to but don't you dare hurt my brother. I would even sacrifice myself for a tender soul like him but not for a corrupted soul like you."

This surprised him. She would sacrifice herself for her brother. Her love for her him was so strong. The flesh around her tender neck started burn and he immediately threw her roughly on the ground.

He saw her coughing violently on the grass, clutching her neck. A pang of guilt ran through him. When she turned around to face him she looked pained and her hand was smeared with blood.

Sesshomaru wanted to reach out to her and ask her forgiveness but instead he said coldly

"That will teach you not to mess with demons."

"Don't be a fool. I mess with them the whole time. I'm a demon slayer." She taunted in a strained but proud voice.

He had his back to her and his fists were curled into a ball. He didn't have heart to hold her neck and sneer at her. But did have the heart to stroke her neck and kiss her li-

'Stop it!' His mind screamed and he took off into the air in order to clear his mind. Sesshomaru was a demon and demons were not supposed to have any feelings but she was slowly melting his cold heart.

'Why am I thinking like this?' He thought.

Maybe if he would distance himself from her he would return to normal. He glanced towards her again and saw that her clothes were old and worn.

She needed a new kimono.

'I bring her one' Sesshomaru thought and proceeded to go towards his castle.

…..

It was a reeeally bad ending. Sorry guys! I'll try to do better in the next chapter and thank you all your wonderful reviews. They mean a lot me. ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! It's good to be back. Anyway, here is chapter four.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

…

Unbearable pain seared through Sango's neck. The sides of her neck were bleeding and she recoiled at the sight of the blood.

'I better wash this wound' She thought and proceeded to find a nearby stream. With supreme effort Sango got and walked shakily. But she was only able to take only a few steps before she fell on the hard ground.

Her vision blurred and faded to black. Her last thoughts were 'I hope Kohaku doesn't worry about me.'

…

Sesshomaru spent very little time in choosing a kimono for the slayer. He found deep blue kimono with cherry blossoms sewn all over it with a black obi along with it.

He better hurry because Kohaku and might be waiting for him. He flew back only to see a horrifying sight.

The slayer was lying unconscious in the grass, blood pooling around her neck. Immediately landing and casting the kimono aside he ran towards her and lifted the woman, settling her head on his lap. Waves of concern were washing over him and he touched her forehead. It was ice cold. But there was something more terrifying. She was not breathing.

The slayer was dead.

It was because him. He had given into his anger just for mere sentence. Guilt was consuming him. He was monster. Now Kohaku's heart would be broken. What could he do now? It was too late.

Tears were slowly seeping into his eyes. Out of the blue the Tensaiga started pulsing. Sesshomaru's head shot up and looked towards his sword.

'Of course! The Tensaiga!' He silently rejoiced.

Drawing his sword he slashed at the creatures, which only he could see who were trying to take her soul.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek, silently praying that she would come back to life. His wishes were granted and her eyes fluttered open. At first she looked confused but she registered her surroundings and saw Sesshomaru tenderly stroking her cheek.

A flare of anger shot through her and she rudely pushed his hand away.

-8-

"You tried to kill me!" She yelled.

"Look at what you have done." She fumed and touched neck only to see that the burns were gone and completely healed.

Utterly baffled, she turned to him and looked him in the eyes. To Sango's surprise she saw guilt. Realization dawned on her.

He killed her and again brought her back to life.

"What do you call yourself? He asked.

"Sango." She said softly.

"Please forgive me Sango" He spoke and swiftly walked away leaving Sango utterly confused.

-8-

I hope that this is a better ending. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love to see Sesshomaru caring for Sango ;)

Please Review!


End file.
